No Bear's Land
No Bear's Land, originally titled Battlefield Airpad, is a stage in Battle Bears Gold. It was released in the initial 1.0 release together with the Desert Airmine, Space Oddity and H.I.P. Test Lab. Stage details The No Bear's Land stage is a symmetrical open-air field featuring two towers which makes for the two teams' base. These are posiontioned in each end of the square, with two additionally symmetrically placed crashed Pelican'ts placed in each of the two other sides of the stage. On these Pelican'ts are placed a special set of Jump Pads allowing the players to fly across the field at a extremely high altitude. The field itself is mostly covered in green grass, but also has symmetrcal trenches in the middle of the stage making for places to hide as well as having the Bearscream Sandwich pickup in the very dead center of the stage placed on a pillar. The stage also features small hills and some jagged terrain. The top of the team base towers can be reached as well by using jump pads featured on ground level at the back of these. This stage works very well with long range classes like the Sniper and Demo. It is recommended that short range classes stay in the corners of the map or in the trenches if there is a Demo or Sniper on the opposing team. No Bear's Land No Bear's Land 'is mostly a large, square open battlefield. This map features two towers connected to a wall, which makes this a perfect place for a team base. Each team's spawnpoint is located near or behind this wall to create some protection from enemies. To get on top of the towers, the players must use a Jump Pad located behind the wall. In the middle of the course is a grassy flatland with symmetric trenches scattered around the field. In the very center of the map is a small pillar, and the Bearscream Sandwich pickup is located on top of this. To reach this, players must use the Jump Pads to jump up the pillar or double-jump. In the fields other two sides, besides the two bases, two small Pelican'ts are located - one on each side of the field - which the players can climb on top of to gain some protection or take better aim at opponents. On these Pelican'ts special Jump Pad is located which will launch you high over the field, making the player land right next to the opposite spacecraft. Pickups The Pickups in No Bear's Land can be located at the following positions: : 'Bearscream Sandwich: Located at the very dead-center of the stage on a small pillar positioned in the trenches. To reach the pickup, the player needs to make use of the jump pads situated on each site of pillar. : Imperial Basket Grande: There are 2 pieces of Imperial Basket Grande on the Airpad. Both are situated on the left side of each base tower behind a shielding parasol. : Health Pack: There 2 pieces of Medic Packs as well both situated on top of each of the crashed spacecrafts. To reach these, use the port wing on both planes to climb the spacecraft. : Shield: There are 2 shields on the Airpad as well. They will each appear on the top of each base tower. To reach these, use the jump pads situated behind the towers to climb them. : Plant the Bomb In Plant the Bomb mode, the stage will be additionally featured with two bomb tubes and two bomb stands. The bombs will both be placed in the middle of the trenches near the pillar with the Bearzerker pickup while the bomb tubes will be positioned on top of the each of the base towers. Trivia *The term "No Bear's Land" is a pun off of the World War One term "No Man's Land", which refers to the large open gap between the trenches of fighting armies which were considered buffer areas between the opposing sides which weren't occupied by either side and hence "No Man's Land". Since the map itself is mostly a vast open space with trenches in between, it very much resembles No Man's Land. *Up until version 2.0, No Bear's Land was referred to as the "Battlefield Airpad". *In update 2.26, a Christmas version of No Bear's Land was released. The reskinned map included a Christmas Tree in the center of the stage, white colored ground, along with snowmen near the Imperial Basket Grande and near the jump pad behind the tower. A Summer-themed reskin was then introduced in 2.27, which features a sandy ground texture instead of grass, animated water running along the trenches, orange shade umbrellas on the two towers and crashed planes as well as palm trees and bridges over the trenches made out of blue material on the map. *No Bear's Land is the first map to feature a reskinned version of the map. 3D Images Battlefield Airpad1.jpg Battlefield Airpad2.jpg Battlefield Airpad3.jpg Reskins Image.jpeg| A winter themed reskin of No Bear's Land Summernobearsland.jpeg|A summer themed reskin of No Bear's Land Category:Battle Bears Category:Battle Bears Gold Category:BBG Maps